Just Their Luck
by inudigifan201
Summary: (Prequel to Kittenbug) Marinette asks Adrien out, but he rejects her. Good thing she has Chat Noir's shoulder to cry on. (rated M for a very good reason!)


**Just Their Luck**

 **this is the prequel to Kittenbug. i promised I'd write it a long time ago, but got caught up with other stories that this got pushed to the side. i had most of it done, until the sex scene... i find it easier to write sex scenes when I'm horny myself. now i know this and Kittenbug don't match up entirely, but we can chalk that up to Mari's pregnancy hormones and not remembering things correctly. in reality, i came up with a better idea long after i was dong with the original story. I'm just posting this by itself since it's rated M. now before ya'll come at me with pitch forks and torches, I'm a virgin... never been in the act myself. i took some writing advice and just wrote how i imagined how our dynamic duo would feel.**

 **anyway, hope ya'll enjoy!**

Just Their Luck

Today was the day! Marinette Dupain-Cheng was going to confess her feelings for Adrien Agreste, her long-time crush. They were good enough friends now so he wouldn't think she liked him just because of his looks or money.

It was near the end of their junior year of high school. They had known each other since the second day of their freshman year, but it felt like they had been a part of each other's lives forever.

Everything was perfect! The weather was perfect! Chloe was absent with a cold (Marinette did make her a card to try to bury the hatchet)! Lila was suspended for flipping a teacher off… not the best way for her to be out of the picture, but Marinette wasn't complaining.

She also wasn't complaining about the gym uniforms that showed off how perfectly toned, chiseled, and muscular Adrien was. She figured he had to stay in shape to model for his father. And when he would take off his shirt, because he sweat through the fabric, she positively melted. Although, she knew she wasn't the only one who enjoyed the view. But, she hoped he would be her's and take off more than just his shirt for her.

It was the end of the day. She stood at the top of the steps where she fell hopelessly in love with him; waiting for him to exit the school.

She rehearsed what she was going to say over and over again in her head.

"Marinette?" His voice came to her ears.

She turned on her heal and smiled warmly. "Hey Adrien." She waved.

He returned her smile with one of his photo shoot ready smiles of his own and chuckled. "What are you still doing here?"

She blushed. "I wanted to talk to you."

He nodded. "Alright, what's up?"

She gulped and took a deep breath. "Adrien Agreste, will you, what I mean to say is, I was wondering…" She was losing her courage fast. "Would you go out on a date with me?" She finally asked the pivotal question.

His smile faded as he scratched the back of his head. "Mari…" He gulped. "You're a great girl, don't get me wrong… but my heart already belongs to someone else." He sighed. "But, if she wasn't around, I would totally go out with you."

She paled. "Who… who is she? Do I know her? Does she go to our school? What's she like?" She tried very hard not to sound as hurt as she felt.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry Mari, I can't tell you." He sighed again. "Have a good weekend… see you Monday. Please don't get akumatized, I'm not worth it. Besides, I'd never forgive myself if you were akumatized because of me." He gave her a small smile. "You're awesome, just remember that." He waved to her as he walked down the steps to the limo below waiting for him.

She stood there and blinked a few times as what he said to her settled in. Who was this girl that had her Adrien's heart? Were they together? It didn't matter, she had him. He'd marry her, she'd have his kids, they'd grow old together.

The good news is the other girl wasn't Chloe or Lila. He told her himself he wanted to distance himself from his childhood friend and Lila was a bitch after Ladybug called her out on her lies. She didn't let it go and ruined her own reputation.

Marinette tried to make it up to her, but failed. The girl didn't want any friends.

But, still… who was this mysterious woman who had Adrien's heart.

Marinette found herself transformed and sitting on the Eiffel tower on the verge of tears after the sun had set. She guessed the fresh air would help her get over him, but how can you get over someone you've been in love with for so long? She knew she didn't have a chance. The other girl had him and she knew she wouldn't give him up easily.

She was curled up in a ball as she sniffled, trying not to cry.

A soft thud sounded a few feet away from her. She breathed a laughed when she saw who joined her. "Losing your touch kitty."

He smiled. "I didn't want to startle you My Lady." Chat Noir bowed. He then noticed her demeanor. "Hey, are you alright?" He became concerned.

She sighed. "The guy I've had a crush on since I started high school rejected me."

He scowled. "He's an idiot who doesn't deserve your affections."

She rolled her eyes and looked over at her partner. She never noticed before. He was toned, chiseled, and very muscular. Most likely from years of fighting by her side. Being a super hero would do that to a person's physique.

An old phrase came to the forefront of her mind. _"The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else"_.

It was crazy. She couldn't just have sex with her partner out of spite, much less to forget about Adrien!

She looked him over again. Then again, Chat did care for her and he did have a crush on her. She'd be fulfilling his fantasy or dream or whatever it was.

And who knows, she might like it. She did write in her diary that if Adrien wasn't around, she'd give Chat a chance. Well… Adrien was out of the equation now.

"Hey Chat?" She gulped.

His cat ears perked up. "Yes My Lady?"

"Do you still have a crush on me?" She breathed.

He smiled wide. "My heart has not stopped beating for you since the day we met My Lady."

She stood up and sighed. If she was going to do this, it had to be now, or else she'd talk herself out of it. She could wait, but since she knew she wouldn't be marrying Adrien, she didn't care anymore. "Do… do you have a condom?"

His face matched the color of her suit. "Y-Yes."

She nodded. "Good. Drop your pants and put it on. You're getting laid."

He couldn't believe his ears. The love of his life wanted him, sure he was the rebound guy, but he didn't care. He had to please her! It was his one shot! "How about we go somewhere a little more… intimate?" He gulped.

She nodded and shrugged. "Alright."

Before either of them knew it, they had a room at the Grand Paris hotel. They sat on the bed in awkward silence.

He fiddled with the condom he had in his pocket. He had practiced how to put them on, but he never dreamed he'd actually need one. He chuckled. "I-I'm a virgin… thought I'd let you know." He smiled awkwardly.

She looked him over. "Really? I thought you were a play boy." She shrugged. "That's fine, I'm a virgin too."

He breathed a sigh of relief. She had no experience either. "So…"

"Hum?" She let him know she was listening.

"Are you sure you want to… to do this? I mean, you're hurt and I don't want to take advantage of your pain." He scratched the back of his head.

She gave him a wicked smile. "You have no clue of what to do, do you?"

He hung his head low in embarrassment. "No."

She put her hand on his cheek. "Here, I'll start you off." She pulled his face to her's so their lips met. "You're not taking advantage of me. I want to do this."

"Ok." He closed his eyes as their lips met again. Her eyes were closed as well as their kisses became more violent.

She had forgotten how much she enjoyed their first kiss on that fateful Valentine's Day. Perhaps she was subconsciously in love with Chat all along. She only told her diary about it because she was worried Tikki would never let her live it down. But the act itself, Tikki let go.

She grabbed his bell and tugged down as her tongue entered his mouth and his tongue entered hers. His bare chest was soon exposed and she slide her hand down his abs. She never admitted it, but she did find him extremely attractive. Perhaps she would enjoy this more than she originally thought.

The top half of his suit was off, surprisingly without removing his gloves or Miraculous, and she noticed just how chiseled he was.

They were moaning in tandem with each other. He had gotten braver and began to caress her body gently with his gloved hands. His hands then found their way to her hair and he tugged at the ties holding her signature twin tails in place, letting her hair down.

He gave her a smirk as he moved away from her and admired his handy work. "Your hair looks really cute down My Lady." He flirted.

Her face became about 20 different shades of red. How did a simple compliment make her heart race to the speed of light? The look in his eyes alone made her palms sweaty.

It didn't help that she glanced down at his crotch and found his member trying to rip a hole in his pants. She should free the poor thing. And she did. He now only had on his mask, gloves, a smile and a face full of blush. Now she just had to figure out how to remove her suit. She had to admit, she didn't find his member as gross as she thought she would. It was actually smooth… and huge. Was that normal? It also stuck straight up and she had this overwhelming urge to lick it and see what it tasted like. But, she suppressed it. He was nervous. The boy was practically shaking as he opened the condom. She didn't want to scare him by doing something freaky.

He soon had the condom on, but now he had a new problem. There seemed to be no way to take off her suit without her de-transforming. He wondered if there were a pair of sleeping masks somewhere in the room. No, he wanted to know who she was. Besides, she saw him naked, it was his turn.

She gazed at his hands, trying to not stare at his member. She wondered if he ever pleasured himself. He probably did, he was a teenage boy after all. His claws caught her attention.

"Maybe you could rip my suit off." It was almost a whisper, but he heard it.

"I could try." He gulped. He was careful not to scratch her as he dug his claw under the collar of her suit. He dragged his hand down and the skin-tight fabric ripped as he went. Soon her chest was bare and it took every ounce of him not to drool. He stopped at her waist and removed his claw. He tore off the rest of the fabric and tossed it to the ground. She hugged him around his neck and he knew he was lucky.

They began to kiss again as she pulled him down to the mattress with her. It wasn't long before they had explored every inch of each other's bodies.

He was licking and kissing her neck as his member finally slid inside her. She gasped and moaned and the new presence. She had it admit, it felt really good. Huh, and here she thought it would hurt… those health books and teachers lied to her because it felt amazing as he thrusted in and out of her. She couldn't get enough.

"Chat~" She called out at some point. She wasn't sure when. Time seemed to be nonexistent at that point. And she wasn't complaining.

"Ladybug~" He called back. He was about to burst, he could feel it. But he didn't want it to end so soon. It didn't matter what he wanted because he came.

She gripped the sheets as a surge of a foreign feeling washed over her.

Neither noticed that the condom had ripped a long time ago and he burst inside her. Little did either of them know at the time that eight and a half months later, they would be parents to twins. And that their identities would be revealed.

All they knew at the time was how amazing they both felt. And… how closer they both felt to each other.

He removed his member from her and moved some hair out of her face.

They both were breathing heavy as they stared into each other's eyes. Everything just felt so… right.

Her eyes fell to a clock that was resting on the bedside table. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. She distinctly remembered leaving her house at a quarter to 9. Did he really do her all night long?

He glanced at the clock as well and frowned. God! He wanted to spend more time with her. He grimaced. "I have to go."

She nodded. "I do too."

He gave a light chuckle. "It was really nice of the front desk to give us this room for free."

She shrugged. "As many times as we've saved the place," She giggled. "We should have been given the presidential suite."

He smiled wide as he leaned closer to her and planted one last tender kiss on her lips. "I hope I'm not pushing my luck, but I hope we could do this again sometime?"

"We'll see." She breathed.

He nodded at that and stood up out of the bed. He tossed the used condom in the trash and grabbed his suit. He was soon fully dressed all over again. He had opened the window and was about to leap out, but he turned to look at her one last time. "Later Bugaboo."

She waved at him with a small smile. "Later Kitty." After he left, she rolled her eyes at his silly nickname he gave her when they were younger. She picked up a pillow and squealed into it. Why? She had no idea.

Monday was soon upon her and she walked into school feeling rejuvenated. Reinvented. Just, new. She was so over Adrien. She had Chat.

That is, until she overheard him talking to Nino.

"The girl of my dreams got dumped by her boyfriend and let me be the rebound guy." Adrien smiled wide.

Nino raised an eyebrow. "Rebound? I thought every girl in Paris had you as their first choice."

Adrien shrugged, but kept his smile. "I don't pay attention to other girls. Just her." He sighed dreamily. "I may be the rebound, but…" He had a twinkle in his eye.

"Dude!" Nino smiled wide and held up his hand for a high five.

Adrien didn't leave him hanging.

"Details man." Nino leaned against a locker.

Adrien shrugged. "We were each other's first." He sighed dreamily again. "And it was amazing."

And with that, Marinette's heart was broken all over again. So much for being over him.


End file.
